


Legend

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Other, Prompt Fill, Suggestion of a Weasley having sex in the Ford Anglia while it's flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131715#t14131715)

In villages throughout Devon, you may hear whispers of a modern Muggle legend. The finer details vary, but the similarities are too keen to be denied.

It starts with a purr or a growl, sometimes it sputters in the distance. It is only heard on cloudy Saturday nights, drifting away north, or east, or south, or west some say and returning twenty minutes later.

Of course, no one imagines it could be a Ford Anglia, set to fly in a large circle as the owner and partner retreat to the backseat for a rare moment of privacy once a week.


End file.
